english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015)
Disney Infinity 3.0 is an action-adventure sandbox video game published by Disney Interactive Studios & LucasArts for the Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows, and the third installment in the toys-to-life Disney Infinity series. It was developed by Avalanche Software, which additional help from Ninja Theory, Studio Gobo, Sumo Digital, and United Front Games. As with how Disney Infinity 2.0 focused on Marvel characters and playsets, 3.0 has a focus on the Star Wars franchise. The game was announced on May 5, 2015, and was released on August 28, 2015 in Europe and on August 30, 2015 in the United States. Featuring the Voice Talents of *Andrew Stanton *A.J. Buckley - Nash *Adam Driver - Kylo Ren *Adrian Pasdar - Hulkbuster Iron Man, Iron Man/Tony Stark *Ahmed Best - Jar Jar Binks *Alex Hirsch (Footage) *Anna Graves - Princess Leia Organa *Armie Hammer - The Lone Ranger (Footage) *Ashley Adler *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Audrey Wasilewski *Bill Nighy - Davy Jones *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Brian George - Captain Hector Barbossa (Footage) *Brian T. Delaney - Wreck-it-Ralph (Footage) *Bumper Robinson - Falcon/Sam Wilson (Footage) *Carlos Alazraqui - Mike Wazowski (Footage) *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K. (Footage) *Chris Cox - Star-Lord/Peter Quill (Footage) *Chris Edgerly - Yondu (Footage) *Chris Sanders - Stitch (Footage) *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington (Footage) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wasp/Janet Van Dyne (Footage) *Corey Burton - Cad Bane *Courtnee Draper - White Tiger/Ava Ayala (Footage) *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr *Daisy Ridley - Rey *Dave Wittenberg *David Kaye - Vision *David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer (Footage) *Dee Bradley Baker - Boba Fett, Unkar Plutt *Drake Bell - Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Footage) *Ed O'Neill - Hank *Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell (Footage) *Erin Cottrell - Quorra *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk (Footage) *Freddie Prinze, Jr. - Kanan Jarrus *Ginnifer Goodwin - Lieutenant Judy Hopps *Grant George - Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Greg Cipes - Iron Fist/Daniel Rand (Footage) *Hayden Rolance - Nemo *Holly Hunter - Elastigirl/Helen Parr (Footage) *Idina Menzel - Elsa (Footage) *Ike Amadi - Announcer *Isaac Singleton, Jr. - Thanos *Jack Bright - Spot *James Arnold Taylor - General Rieekan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, TD-54 *James Mathis III - Black Panther/T'Challa, Ronan the Accuser (Footage) *James Patrick Stuart *Jared Butler - Jack Sparrow (Footage) *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Jason Lee - Syndrome/Buddy Pine *Jason Lewis *Jeff Bennett - Merlin, The Collector/Taneleer Tivan (Footage) *Jennifer Hale - Aayla Secura, Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers (Footage), Dory *Jess Harnell - Marlin *Jim Hanks - Woody (Footage) *Jim Meskimen - Ultron *Joel McCrary - James P. Sullivan (Footage) *John Armstrong - Han Solo *John Boyega - Finn *Josh Cooley - Jangles *Josh Coxx *Josh Gad - Olaf *JP Karliak - Bailey *Julie Dolan - Princess Leia Organa *Kaitlyn Dias - Riley Anderson *Kaitlin Olson - Destiny *Kari Wührer - Maria Hill *Kat Cressida - Jessie (Footage) *Kate Higgins - Joy *Keith Ferguson - Lightning McQueen (Footage) *Kevin Hamilton McDonald - Agent Pleakley (Footage) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot, Jabba the Hutt *Kristen Bell - Anna (Footage) *Kyle Hebert - J. Jonah Jameson (Footage) *Larry the Cable Guy - Mater (Footage) *Laura Bailey - Black Widow/Natalia Romanova (Footage), Sif (Footage) *Lewis Black - Anger *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine (Footage) *Lloyd Floyd - Luke Skywalker *Logan Miller - Nova/Sam Alexander (Footage) *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell (Footage) *Mandy Moore - Rapunzel (Footage) *Marcella Lentz-Pope *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker, Venom (Footage) *Matt Sloan - Darth Vader *Matthew Mercer - Wedge Antilles *Matthew Wood - Battle Droids, General Grievous *Mia Wasikowska - Alice *Michael Gough *Mido Hamada *Mike MacRae - Buzz Lightyear (Footage) *Ming-Na - Mulan *Nathaniel Stroud *Nika Futterman - Gamora (Footage) *Nolan North - Rocket Raccoon *Obba Babatunde - Lando Calrissian *Ogie Banks - Power Man/Luke Cage (Footage) *Oscar Isaac - Poe Dameron *Peter Kelamis - Randall Boggs (Footage) *Phyllis Smith - Sadness *Rajia Baroudi - Maleficent (Footage) *Raymond Ochoa - Arlo *Richard McGonagle (Footage) *Richard Tatum *Robin Atkin Downes - Death Watch Commando, Imperial Officer, Race Announcer, Stormtrooper *Roger Craig Smith - Captain America/Steve Rogers *Ross Thomas - Sam Flynn *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Ruth Connell - Merida (Footage) *Ryan Potter - Hiro Hamada (Footage) *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul, Emperor Palpatine *Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury *Sara Vowell - Violet Parr (Footage) *Sarah Silverman - Vanellope von Schweetz (Footage) *Scott Adsit - Baymax (Footage) *Scott Weinger - Aladdin (Footage) *Stephen Stanton - Ben Kenobi *Steve Blum - Zeb Orrelios *Susanne Blakeslee - The Witch (Footage) *T.C. Carson - Mace Windu *Tara Strong - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy (Footage), Disgust *Taylor Gray - Ezra Bridger *Tiya Sircar - Sabine Wren *Tom Kane - Admiral Ackbar, Imperial Officer, Yoda *Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus/Dr. Otto Octavius (Footage) *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Travis Willingham - Thor *Troy Baker - Hawkeye/Clint Barton (Footage), Loki *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn (Footage) *Wally Wingert *Yuri Lowenthal - Toy Box Narrator *And Anthony Daniels as C-3PO Category:Video Games Category:2015 Video Games